Bonjour mon ange
by lilicat
Summary: Un beau matin, dans une petite maison, un jeune homme blond se réveille. Petit moment tout doux.


**Titre : **Bonjour mon ange.

**Auteur : **Lilicat.

**Crédits :** Rien n'est à moi. Ah, si l'idée !

**Rating : **T.

**Pairing : **Surprise ! (Oui je sais c'est frustrant !).

**Avertissement : **Il est question de relation amoureuse entre deux personnes du même sexe. Non-amateurs, passez votre chemin !

**Note de l'auteur : **OS écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF ayant pour thème : matin. Pour plus de renseignements vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Je m'excuse pour les fautes qui aurait échappé à ma vigilance.

Bonne lecture,

Lili.

**PS** : Les réponses aux reviews anonymes, ou de personnes n'ayant pas de profil sur le site, seront sur mon profil.

* * *

**~ Bonjour, mon ange.~**

Le soleil se levait sur le petit village de bord de mer. Dans une maison, un peu à l'écart du village un jeune homme blond se réveillait doucement. Ses longs cheveux s'étalaient sur l'oreiller, l'auréolant d'un halo d'or. Il fronça son nez délicat en remarquant qu'il était seul dans son grand lit. D'une main il tâtonna le matelas à côté de lui, cherchant le corps qui aurait dû s'y trouvait, mais qui indubitablement était aux abonnés absents.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, il chercha à percevoir la présence de cet être si cher à son cœur. Un doux sourire fleuri sur ses lèvres fines quand l'odeur de croissants chauds vint lui titiller les narines. Aucun doute, son amour était dans la cuisine. Le sifflement d'une bouilloire retentit un bref instant avant de s'arrêter, probablement ôtée du feu. Le blond se rencogna dans le matelas, s'emmitouflant dans les couvertures bien chaudes, respirant l'odeur de la personne que son cœur avait choisi.

Un petit vent d'été souleva les rideaux de la fenêtre entrouverte, le chant des oiseaux, dans le jardin entourant la maison, brisa le silence de la chambre. Les rayons du soleil vinrent caresser le visage aux traits fins et altiers du jeune homme étendu dans le lit. Le plancher craqua sous les pas se rapprochant de la porte. Le blond sourit en entendant quelqu'un marmonner de l'autre côté du battant de bois.

Un léger grincement indiqua au jeune homme allongé l'ouverture de la porte. Les pas se rapprochèrent du lit, le bruit d'un plateau que l'on poser sur une table de chevet, puis enfin une main forte mais si douce passa dans ses mèches dorées. Sans ouvrir les yeux, le blond devina sans mal le sourire amusé mais tendre de son reveil-matin.

- Te moque pas. ronchonna t-il.

- Je n'oserai jamais. lui répondit une voix grave, un tantinet malicieuse.

Le matelas s'enfonça sous le poids, qui se posa sur lui, et le jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds se poussa un peu pour faire de la place au nouvel arrivant.

- J'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner. reprit la voix.

- Je sais.

Sur ces mots, le blond se redressa doucement soulevant ses paupières au passage. Il plongea ses yeux bleu clairs dans ceux presque noirs de son amour. Il déposa un baiser aérien sur la joue tannée de l'élu de son cœur, avant de s'installer confortablement entre les jambes de son bien-aimé, collant son dos nu au torse puissant et tout aussi nu derrière lui.

Le plateau du petit-déjeuner fut posé sur leurs genoux, et Shaka prit la tasse de thé jasmin préparé spécialement pour lui. Il dégusta le breuvage à peine sucré, l'accompagnant de croissant et de pains aux chocolats encore chauds. L'odeur du café que buvait son compagnon se mêlait délicatement aux arômes olfactifs des viennoiseries. Avec un soupir, il posa sa tête blonde sur l'épaule de son amant.

- Bonjour mon ange. murmura ce dernier en lui embrassant doucement la tempe.

Shaka leva la tête et attira à lui la bouche de celui qui partageait sa vie depuis quelques mois, la rendant plus belle chaque jour. Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent tendrement, de ses baisers qui valaient tout les "Je t'aime" du monde. Le chevalier d'Or de la Vierge s'abandonna dans la douceur de cet échange.

Le plateau chuta lourdement au sol alors que, sur le lit, un certain blond se retournait pour faire face à la montagne de muscle qui l'enlaçait de plus en plus passionnément. Dehors les oiseaux chantèrent plus fort, le vent cessa de soulever les rideaux de la chambre, la nature cacha aux yeux du monde, et des indiscrets l'amour, de Shaka pour... Aldébaran.

Fin.

* * *

Bon, je sais, ça casse pas trois pattes à un canard, mais je voulais un petit truc tout mimi entre ces deux là. Reviews ?

Spéciale dédicace à Yzanmyo !


End file.
